Qui cherche trouve ou le plus gêné s'en va
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Yaoi, one-shot. Quand y'en a plus y'en a encore ? Euh, pas là. La suite dans la fic


Hola tout le monde !

.

_**Petit blabla habituel** _:

**Disclaimers** : tout le monde à Gundam wing A/C & co

**Rated** : T

**Résumé** : Quand il y en a plus, y'en a encore ? Euh, non, pas là...

**Merci** : à tous les gentils qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde !

**Pour** : personne en particulier...

**A cause** : ben, aucune idée en fait, j'ai eu l'idée comme ça, c'est bien la première fois que je suis pas inspirée par quelque chose qui m'est arrivé...

**_Petit blabla additionnel_** : pour ceux qui suivent no-name : pitite pause (mais pas arrêt, z'en faîte pas), parce que l'inspi pour, en ce moment, c'est moyen... J'ai plus des petits one-shot comme celui là qui me trainent dans l'esprit...

.

Voila voila !

Bon lecturage !

* * *

_**Qui cherche trouve** __(proverbe arabe) ou__ **Le plus gêné s'en va**__ (proverbe Français)_.

.

.

**Colocation Duo/Heero, 13/05, 22h32 / 23h35 _(Ils ne sont pas du matin)_.**

**.**

« PUTAIN ! » / « BAKA DE MERDE ! »

.

Quand t'es en colocation avec quelqu'un, il y a toujours un moment où tu en veux à l'autre.

.

« (Bébé), qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

.

Souvent, c'est pour une histoire de rangement.

.

« Je vais le tuer ! » / « Demain, je l'extermine, il se relève plus. »

.

Ou de tour de vaisselle.

.

« Qui ? »

.

Ou de ménage.

.

« Mon enfoiré de coloc' ! » / « Le truc qui me sert de colocataire. »

.

Chez eux, c'était parce que l'autre finissait toujours ce qu'ils ont le malheur d'acheter en commun.

Ce qui peut correspondre au choix au beurre, à la bière, au savon, au lait...

.

« Et... Pourquoi ? »

.

Aux tampons, s'ils avaient été des femmes, et qu'ils utilisaient la même marque.

Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ces choses précises que ça partait en gueulante (et surtout pas à cause des tampons, car ils sont bien des hommes).

Non, chez eux, le truc sacré qui partait terriblement vite et qu'ils s'en voulaient terriblement quand ça arrivait c'était...

.

« Il a pris la dernière et il a pas prévenu ! » / « Il a laissé la boîte vide dans le tiroir. »

.

Les capotes. Et ils utilisaient la même marque.

.

« Oh... »

.

Non, ne me regardez pas avec ses deux yeux là.

.

« Je vais le détruire... » / « Demain, il se relève pas... »

.

Et ça les frustrait ! Et leur copain(s) respectif(s)/coup(s) d'un soir aussi.

Oui, tous les « s » entre parenthèses sont à prendre comme tel.

.

« Donc, ça veut dire, qu'on va _encore_ pas le faire ce soir à cause de lui ? »

.

Et les premières fois ça passait...

.

« Euh... Oui ? » / « Pas question de faire sans. »

.

Mais quand c'était la fois de trop, ça pouvait aussi casser. Tout dépendait de l'endurance à la frustration du (des) copain(s) / coup(s) d'un soir. Et de la résistance, aussi.

.

« Bon. Je t'appelle demain ok ? »

.

Et, bizarrement, même au bout d'un nombre incalculable de fois où ils s'étaient fait prendre, ils n'avaient pas décidé d'investir dans un paquet chacun. Non non, compte commun, comme ils disaient. Ca faisait partie de ces choses (comme le beurre, la bière, le savon et le lait) qu'ils payaient avec la cagnotte qu'ils agrémentaient tous les matins de 50 centimes chacun.

.

« Tu pars ? » / « Tu pars ? »

.

C'était une des meilleures idée qu'ils avaient eu, cette cagnotte.

A vrai dire, c'était même étonnant de leur part, quelque chose d'aussi productif trouvé tous les deux.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait une grosse connerie pour rétablir la balance de l'habitude.

Et ça avait été de voter pour comptabiliser les préservatifs dans les choses à acheter en commun.

.

« On va pas sécher là. A plus. »

.

Et là, celui des deux colloc' qui se faisait lâcher se promettait de tuer l'autre à vue.

.

Ce jour là, les deux s'étaient fait eu.

Ce jour là, tous deux avaient décidé d'en toucher quatre mots à l'autre.

Oui, parce qu'ils s'en étaient déjà touché deux mots trois semaines avant, mais apparemment c'était pas suffisant.

L'un des deux, surtout, avait décidé d'utiliser un argument frappant.

Il met son réveil à 6h30.

Avant d'aller dormir tout seul dans son lit.

Mais alors vraiment vraiment tout seul.

.

-

.

**Colocation Duo/Heero 14/05, 6h32.**

.

« RAAH !

-Bel organe.

.

Duo vire ses couvertures mouillées et froides froides froides, puis regarde son colocataire en calbut (ben oui, le réveil a sonné il y a deux minutes, le temps d'émerger et de remplir le seau) debout sur son lit, un seau retourné et vide au dessus de lui.

Un seau d'où les dernières gouttes d'eau tombent.

.

-Non mais ça va pas connard ?

-Très bien, merci.

.

Heero regarde son colocataire s'extraire des draps trempés, les longs cheveux dans tous les sens que la gravité et l'eau leur permettent.

En boxer.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voit à moitié à poil non plus.

.

-Enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ah, tu sais pas ? J'ai eu du mal à dormir hier soir, je vois pas pourquoi tu dormirais le matin.

.

Duo à l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles endormies. Son regard, endormi lui aussi, se réveille quand il se rappelle qu'un certain colocataire l'a empêché de prendre son coup dans les chaussettes hier.

.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que parce que _tu_ n'arrives pas à pioncer le soir, tu m'empêches _moi _le matin ? Y'a un truc qui tourne pas chez toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai dit que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

.

Heero se souvient très bien qu'à cause de son colocataire, il n'a pas non plus prendre son coup dans les chaussettes.

Et accessoirement passer une nuit avec son copain / ex blasé des coup comment ça.

.

-D'une t'as rien à foutre dans ma chambre, de deux, tu me fais chier ! Tu te souviens de notre discussion de y'a trois semaines ?

-Ah. Tu vois que tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

.

Vous me direz : comment ça peut être la faute des deux ? Ben oui, la dernière capote a forcément été prise par le dernier qui en a eu besoin.

Oui, mais voilà, les hommes sont caractérisés par deux chose qui font qu'ils ne savent absolument pas s'ils sont fautifs tout en leur permettant en toute bonne foi d'accuser l'autre :

Première : ils ne regardent pas au fond de la boîte pour savoir s'il y a encore quelque chose derrière eux. Ils ne sont donc pas au courant de qui a pris la dernière, et ne jètent pas la boîte vide, puisqu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle l'est.

Deuxième : puisqu'ils ne savent pas, c'est forcément l'autre. Ils s'en seraient rendu compte, eux, s'il y avait plus rien. Voyons.

.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi _tu_ veux amener _cette_ conversation alors que _tu_ es en faute.

-Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? _Je_ suis en faute ?

.

Certe, ce serait se remettre en question, et un homme ne se remet pas en question, à part parfois avec la personne qui partagent un bout de leur vie.

Des coloc' partagent leur vie ? Euh... non.

Désolée : ils partagent un loyer, trois pièces, mais pas leur vie.

Et Duo est bien content qu'ils n'aient rien en commun en dehors de la cagnotte.

.

-T'as-je bien entendu, ducon ! Hier, retour de boîte accompagné, mais - oh mince alors ! - une boîte vide dans le tiroir !

-T'es rentré avant moi.

-Attends, connard, je suis rentré à 10 heures hier soir, y'en avait déjà plus.

-Et moi je suis rentré vers minuit. Donc après toi.

.

Et aujourd'hui, il aimerait autant que la cagnotte n'ait pas existé.

.

-Ca veut rien dire. Si c'était déjà vide quand je suis rentré c'est que ça date d'avant.

-Bravo Sherlock, quelle déduction ! Vous m'épatâtes.

-Va t'éplucher la patate plus loin ! Moi c'est la carotte qu'est pas passée à la casserole hier et qui a moyen apprécié.

-Désolé pour les problèmes existentiels de ton radis. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. J'y suis pour rien. Par contre mon concombre à souffert de ta connerie.

-Y'a des pots de vinaigre si tu veux tremper ton cornichon, ça sera aussi simple, et t'arrêteras de me faire chier.

.

Pot-au-feu ! Quelqu'un a faim ?

Enfin, c'est vrai que les légumes c'est pas ce qui cale le plus.

.

-Mon cornichon t'emmerde, Duo de mes deux.

-Et mon radis, tu crois qu'il te fait un baise main, peut-être ? Heero... de mes deux.

.

Je déconseille aux âmes sensibles d'imaginer la rencontre entre un cornichon emmerdeur et un radis qui fait un baise-main.

Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous avais prévenu, vous l'avez fait de vous même.

.

-Quelle répartie, enfoiré.

-T'emmerde.

-Et moi je suis sérieux. Tu me les brises vraiment. Je crois que j'ai plus de copain, et ça, ça me les hache menue. Alors que toi, tu me fais chier parce qu'un gars con comme toi n'a pas pu te faire te sentir bien. Honnêtement, je trouve que les coups d'un soir c'est vraiment dégueulasse, et que ceux qui les pratiquent n'ont aucune dignité.

.

Quand on est énervé, on dit parfois plus que ce qu'on voudrait. Où plutôt on fait pas attention. Et pour Heero, Duo est un insensible notoire, surtout à ce que lui peut lui dire.

Mais il vient quand même de dire quelque chose qui peut être très mal pris.

L'autre peut rester zen...

.

-...

.

Ou ne pas accepter l'écart entre les dire et la pensée.

D'où un Heero qui n'a rien vu venir et se retrouve plaquer sur le dos sur le lit de Maxwell.

Lit trempé, au passage.

.

-... Lâche-moi.

-Excuse-toi.

.

Heero voudrait se frotter sa gorge meurtrie par le coup que Maxwell lui a donné par surprise (ben oui, c'est qu'il est rapide le bougre : trois secondes avant il était assis dans son lit à essayer d'éviter la partie mouillée de son matelas) avant de se faire bloquer sur ce même matelas, mais le même Maxwell lui entrave les mains.

.

-J'ai aucune raison de m'excuser. J'ai dit ce que je pense. Je ne vais pas me contredire juste pour tes beaux yeux.

-Tu vas me dire que tu t'es jamais tapé un gars comme ça, même un jour où t'étais bourré ?

-Jamais. Et c'est pas demain la veille. Et c'est pas pour ça que j'ai une vie sexuelle réduite à néant, moi. Parce que rappelle-moi la dernière fois que t'as couché avec un mec avec qui tu sortais ?

-Y'a un mois, connard. Un mois de célibat ça te parait trop long monsieur le parfait petit copain fidèle et droit ?

-Quand deux boîtes de capotes y passent pendant la période, ouais, je trouve ça moyen.

.

Heero sait qu'il a plus de force que son colocataire.

Non pas que celui-ci soit une crevette : athlétisme, tennis et cyclisme sur route ont fait travailler et bien travailler ses muscles qui sont développés pile ce qu'il faut.

Mais lui, c'est l'escalade, le hand et le surf du temps où il habitait en Australie qui lui ont fait contracter un corps... Gaah.

.

-On était deux pour les descendre, ces boîtes. Et encore, je dis deux, mais tu sais que ça veut dire quatre, plus ou moins.

-... Lâche-moi !

.

Oui, Heero a plus de force que son colocataire, mais ça se joue à pas grand chose, et il n'est pas en position de force. Ses poignets sont bloqués de chaque côté de sa tête, c'est cuisse aplati par Duo, assis dessus. Et quand les cuisses sont bloquées, il est physiquement impossible de bouger le reste des jambes.

Sans compter qu'à chacun de ses tortillements, il ne fait que s'enfoncer dans le matelas.

Mouillé. Froid.

.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais des excuses. Tu m'as insulté.

-Pauvre petit célibataire, tu vas pas te remettre des insultes du méchant Heero ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un pauvre petit célibataire aussi, maintenant. Ca va, tu le vis bien ?

.

Le sourire ironique de Duo ne monte pas tout les étages, et ses yeux n'en sont clairement pas atteints.

Heero se dit que peut-être il l'a blessé.

.

-...

-Alors, Yuy, t'en dis quoi ?

.

Heero repense à leurs premiers mois de colocation, il y a... huit, neuf mois ?

Bref.

L'invention de la cagnotte à 50 centimes les matins parce que le jour des courses, y'en avait toujours un des deux qu'était foutu de pas avoir sa participation, alors que 50 centimes tous les matins c'est plus faisable que 15€ en une fois.

.

-Que tu m'attendras pas comme ça. Lâche-moi.

.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré un homme inconnu dans leur appart', un matin, et que Duo avait été très mal à l'aise en lui disant que c'était son copain.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Heero, son coloc', en penserait.

.

-Ah ouai ? T'as l'air bien détaché pour un gars qui vient d'être lâché par son copain.

.

Le jour où c'est Duo qui est tombé sur son copain du moment. Parce que Heero, qui ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, n'avait pas jugé bon de lui dire qu'il était lui aussi gay.

.

-Toi, lâche-moi. Il est parti, il assume. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste, mais je vais pas l'obliger à revenir, surtout si sa raison de partir était qu'on pouvait pas coucher hier. J'ai pas besoin d'un copain comme ça.

.

Heero se dit aussi qu'il a souvent observé son coloc' à la dérobée à partir du moment où ils savait qu'il était gay aussi, donc envisageable. A la sortie de la douche, ou le matin quand il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de mettre quelque chose au dessus de son boxer.

Il se dit encore qu'il a souvent surpris son coloc' à faire pareil.

.

-...

.

Puis il réfléchit. Ils n'ont jamais été célibataires en même temps.

Pas synchrones.

Donc envisageables, mais pas praticables.

.

-Alors Maxwell, t'en dis quoi ?

.

Il sent la prise sur ses poignets un peu relâchée.

.

-Que tu t'es toujours pas excusé.

-Hé hé. Tu peux toujours attendre.

.

Mais là, ils sont le sont tous les deux, célibataires.

.

-Et j'attendrai.

.

La prise sur les poignets se raffermit, et Heero s'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir profité qu'elle était moins forte avant. Et pourquoi il en a pas profité, d'ailleurs ?

Parce qu'il est bien là.

Oui.

.

-Libre à toi, mon ami.

-Je suis pas ton pote. On vis sous le même toit, mais j'ai rien à voir avec toi.

-Ah ? Tu trouves vraiment qu'on a rien en commun ?

.

Il est bien, mais il voudrait plus. Et sa liberté de mouvement.

Alors il change de tactique, arrête de se tortiller dans tous les sens sans résultat.

Il soulève un peu ses jambes, ancre les talons dans le matelas, et sans glisser Duo de ses cuisses à son bassin.

Et hop, un petit coup de bassin, comme ça.

.

-On a rien en commun. Je ne trouve pas, j'affirme.

-Ah ? Premièrement, on est tous les deux des gars.

.

Et hop, un deuxième. Innocemment, bien sûr.

Ca bouge un peu au dessus de lui, sans doute pour raffermir son autorité. Mouais.

.

-C'est facile, si tu continues comme ça, on tous les deux un nez, deux yeux... C'est facile de dire que physiquement on a des trucs en commun.

-Être un homme, ce n'est pas que physique.

.

Une des cuisses est un peu moins entravée, et un tout petit mouvement de va et vient est entamé, pile au bon endroit.

Ca se retortille là-haut.

.

-...

-Et puis on est tous les deux indépendants.

.

Le mouvement se fait lascif.

.

-...

-On est tous les deux... en manque puisque notre abstinence de hier nous a empêcher de dormir tout de suite.

-... Ca t'as... empêché de dormir.

-On est tous les deux gay.

.

Ample mouvement lent, lent, lent.

Désespérément lent, se prend à penser Duo.

Penser. Penser ce qu'il pense, il accepte pas.

Alors il se redresse et s'appuie sur ses genoux pour ne plus être en contact avec la cuisse coupable.

.

-Arrête ça !

-Arrêter quoi ?

.

Duo a un instant de doute.

Et Heero en profite pour échanger les rôles au moins aussi rapidement que Duo l'a plaqué il y a une dizaine de minutes.

.

-... Lâche-moi.

-Et le mot magique ?

.

Heero tient les poignets de Duo au dessus de sa tête avec une main. Les doigts de l'autre se promènent doucement sur sa clavicule.

.

-... Putain Heero !

-Tu le diras pas, hein ? Dis-moi « s'il te plait », et après on verra.

-...

.

Heero s'amuse.

Il reprend son jeu de cuisses (…), tout en douceur. Il sent un certain membre réagir.

.

-Arrête ça ! T'as pas le droit !

-Ah oui ? Mais je fais rien de mal Duo.

.

Il sent le corps en dessous de lui se débattre. Ca l'excite.

Il sent le corps en dessous de lui chauffer. Ca le rassure.

.

-Tu... Tu triches !

-Il n'y a aucune règles à ce jeu là.

.

Il y a de la peur dans les yeux de Duo.

Heero pose ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime. Des baisers papillons s'envolent et se posent en douceur à quelques millimètres du précédent, jusqu'à une paumette saillante.

Le corps se débat moins à mesure qu'il chauffe.

.

-Heero... Ce jeu avec toi ne m'intéresse... pas. Et toi arrête de jouer avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas. Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé.

.

Le corps cesse complètement de se débattre.

Un regard interrogateur violet.

.

-Tu... Tu ne joues pas ?

.

Celui, assuré, bleu de Prusse.

Les lèvres arrêtent leurs baisers et disent, tout doucement.

.

-Je ne joue pas. Je t'ai dit que les coups d'un soir n'étaient pas mon truc, et que c'est pas demain la veille que ça le sera.

.

Un corps qui se détend progressivement alors qu'il s'imprègne des paroles.

L'autre qui doucement lâche les poignets, laisse les jambes libres d'aller et venir comme elles l'entendent.

Un regard violet rassuré. Qui se remplit de désir.

Plongé dans un océan arctique étrangement chaleureux, duquel du désir émerge aussi.

Les poignets libérés se glissent autour du cou de l'autre. Attrapent des touffes de cheveux.

Les mains qui viennent de les libérer caressent doucement un visage, se perdent dans les longs cheveux soyeux.

Les bouches se cherchent, se trouvent.

S'entrouvrent.

Duo prend conscience de leur presque nudité.

Duo sent les poils de ses bras se hérisser, sans doute le froid du matelas trempé dans son dos.

Il a envie de se laisser aller.

Plus, il a envie d'être pris par Heero.

Il en a besoin.

Séquence émotion.

.

-Si tu me disais d'arrêter maintenant, j'arrêterais Duo, même si je ne te croirais pas. Mais si tu ne me le dis pas...

-... Non, je veux... te sentir. Vas-y.

-Je disais : mais si tu me le dis pas, j'arrête quand même, parce que je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter après et que je te rappelle qu'une certaine boîte dans un certain tiroir est vide.

.

Fin de la séquence émotion.

.

-Ah. Oui, en effet.

-On est d'accord.

.

La température redescend.

Duo et Heero aussi.

L'effet n'est plus là.

Enfin si, l'effet qu'il se font l'un l'autre est là, mais ce n'est plus le même. Ni la même atmosphère.

Les regards sont plus tendres, moins animaux. Peut-être moins intenses, mais plus forts.

.

-Bon ben... on petit-dèj' ?

-Puisqu'il y a pas possibilité de manger autre chose... »

.

**Appartement Duo/Heero, 14/05, 7h02.**

.

Ils se sont réveillés il y a une demie-heure.

.

Ils iront faire les courses tout à l'heure.

Ils prendront du beurre, de la bière, du savon, du lait, et une boîte de capote pour deux.

Parce qu'ils seront deux pour vérifier qu'il en reste.

Parce qu'ils ont une cagnotte à utiliser.

.

Parce que c'est comme ça.

.

**.**

**WALA !**

* * *

_Wala wala _!

Pour une fois c'est Heero qu'est en instance de cassage d'avec son copain, d'habitude c'est Duo qui est dans ce cas là...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Gros bizoux les niamis !!

.

_Naus_


End file.
